


Painfully

by Elina11



Category: Rammstein
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 12:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18660583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elina11/pseuds/Elina11
Summary: Sometimes to feel that your couple is not at all pleasant.Especially when the feelings are so realistic.





	Painfully

**Author's Note:**

> https://m.vk.com/photo-5430396_456249283?list=album-5430396_00&rev=1&z=photo-5430396_456249283%2Falbum-5430396_00%2Frev

Иногда Павел испытывает эту боль. Если бы он чувствовал боль, то облегчил ее. Час или два - и снова в строю. Правда, если Пол постучал или где-то заболел - Тилль был безжалостен рядом с ним. Попробуйте убедить его в этом. Тилл был непреклонен.

Особое единство душ - это дар свыше. Но в то же время проклятие. Как сейчас, например.

Ich Will - возможно, все дело в цепях, которые сдерживают движение. Вы можете идти, но, конечно, не бежать.

Ему «повезло» быть таким же заключенным. С Тиллом, Оливером и Флейком. Обычная американская тюрьма. Сверху бесятся люди, сдерживаемые полицией. Но ниже ...

Когда Тиль упал на пол. Мужчина на самом деле сбоку почувствовал эту боль. Нога все еще скулила.

В таком случае, уклоняясь от ударов Ричарда. И настоящая сука. Словно дубина, хорошо постукивает Тилл, причиняя себе тупую боль. Он пытался подавить, чтобы узнать о его здоровье.

***

\- Все ли в порядке? - попросил тихий Пол.

Конечно, он догадывался, что Ландерс так напугал его. Это было просто пощечиной. Конечно, когда он не был этой волной страха. Но все равно зазвонил.

«Конечно», Пол неловко улыбнулся. - Как твои дела? Ричард бил тебя прямо от души.

\- Да ладно, - Тилль махнул в сторону, - для меня это ничего не стоит. И вы выглядели напуганными. Боишься, что они тебя бьют одинаково?

\- Ну да - на заднице тоже было неприятно. Ты помнишь?

О да! До сих пор эти кадры запоминались надолго. Это было немного, чтобы сидеть. Почувствовал боль другого.

\- Вы не сожалеете об этом?

\- Пока не нарушил тишину.

Пол тепло улыбнулся и прислонился к нему.

\- не за что. 


End file.
